galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
0009, year
AD 9 (IX) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. In the Roman Empire , it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Sabinus and Camerinus (or, less frequently, 762 Ab urbe condita). The denomination "AD 9" for this year has been used since the late medieval period when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. China January 10 – Wang Mang founds the short-lived Xin dynasty in China (until AD 25). Wang Mang names his wife Empress Wang (Xin dynasty) and his son Wang Lin Crown Prince and heir to the throne. Empress Wang is given the title of Duchess Dowager of Ding'an, while Ruzi Ying, the former Emperor of Han, becomes the Duke of Ding'an. Ruzi Ying is placed under house arrest. Lui Kuai, Marquess of Zuziang, attacks the Dukedom of Fuchong under his brother Liu Ying. Lui Kuai is defeated and killed in the ensuing battle. Roman Empire September 9 – Battle of the Teutoburg Forest: Legio XVII, XVIII and XIX are lured by Arminius into an ambush and defeated by his tribe, the Cherusci, and their Germanic allies. The Roman aquilae are lost and the Roman general and governor Publius Quinctilius Varus commits suicide. The Rhine river is established as the boundary between the Latin- and German-speaking worlds, and Legio II Augusta, XX Valeria Victrix, and XIII Gemina move to Germany to replace the lost legions. Suppression of the Bellum Batonianum (Great Illyrian Revolt) in Dalmatia. First record of the subdivision of the province of Illyricum into lower (Pannonia) and upper (Dalmatia) regions. In order to increase the number of marriages, and ultimately the population, the Lex Papia Poppaea is adopted in Italy. This law prohibits celibacy and childless relationships. Roman finances become strained following the Danubian insurrection and the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, resulting in the levying of two new taxes: five percent of inheritances, and one percent on sales. Cunobeline is first recorded to be king of the Catuvellauni at Camulodunum (modern-day Colchester) in Britain. Approximate date – Claudius marries Plautia Urgulanilla following the death of Livia Medullina. Vrill and Pan Sarans The Vrill are deeply impressed by the victory of Arminius (Armin der Etrusker) and begin incorporating German elements into their culture and establish an observation outpost in the Alps. The Pan Sarans are thrilled about the Romans conquering Ancient Egypt and collect every piece of Roman history and culture, to bring back to their society, The Pan Sarans looking for an identity that is not Saran , embrace everything, Roman. This is supported by the Saran theory that Earthers or at least Egyptians were a forgotten Saran colony. (Making Earthers in their eyes sisters) ULT - SARAN The Ult - Saran war reaches its climax. The Ult slightly more advanced and the Sarans having greater numbers and resources. The Battle of Karmean is a Pyrus victory for Saran. The Ult fleet post and a huge portion of the U;t fleet is destroyed but at a terrible price. The Saran fleet is decimated to less than 20% of its entire strength. Xunx The Brown Xunx are victorious and the Green Xunx are eradicated Freons The Freons take the opportunity of the Saran troubles and advance and expand their reach. The Freons discover Earth. Kermac The Kermac make their first demand to be declared leaders of the Galactic Council. The Saresii object. Saresii The Saresii sent envoys to Ult and Sarans to negotiate a cease-fire. Category:Union Time Line